Signing Away
by Noelle2007
Summary: Very dark. Caroline barters for Tyler's freedom. A very dominant Klaus. Rated M for a reason please don't read if easily offended
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Caroline paused cocking her head to an odd sound. Shrugging it off she pushed herself off the kitchen counter, shoving her long blonde hair into a half hazard pony tail.

'I like it better down," drawled a voice in the doorway.

Shrieking Caroline pivoted one hand on her heart, turning to face the intruder. "Dammit Klaus. Some people knock."

"And some people answer the phones," Shrugging he sauntered into the kitchen. "Tell me , sweetheart you aren't avoiding me are you?" Approaching the tiny blonde who had pressed herself hard against the counter, he placed his hands on either side of her, caging her in.

"Don't, please." She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. "I don't want this."

"Oh, love, you do want this. That's what has you so upset. That you want a monster." He dipped his head to her neck, lightly nibbling, but still not touching her. "You want every moment of this. Because you know I can deliver ever fantasy, every wicked dream you've ever had. I can make you scream, I can make you beg."

She inhaled sharply. "I.."

He nipped her bottom lip. "You what, love? Just say it, just say one little word, and it all stops. All of it."

Caroline took a deep breath trying to form the two letters that would stop Klaus from going any further. Before she could he slanted his mouth over hers. She struggled briefly, and he transferred his hands from the counter to her hips and lifted her up on the counter. Stepping between her legs slipped his hand between her thighs.

"Wait, I can't think when your, when your…" Caroline gasped out.

"Shhh, just feel for a moment. Just feel." Klaus whispered against her mouth.

_Just for a moment, feel. _Caroline told herself, willing to forget even if it's just for a night that he is everything she hates. That he is a monster. A monster. _Dammit. _

"No!" She pushed against his chest hard, struggling to free herself.

Klaus swore, not even pretending to feel pressure to move. "Dammit, Caro, you want this. I know you do."

"Not at the expense of the guilt I would feel after! For God's sake you're trying to kill Tyler. You were trying to kill my best friend, you have no soul. I won't fall into this…this pit with you."

Klaus growled struggling with his control. His hands digging into the kitchen counter tearing up chunks. "What do I have to do Caroline? What do you want, that would give me you. Tell me." Klaus gripped her chin punishingly forcing her to meet his gaze. "Answer me Caroline, or I will just take what you were freely giving just moments ago, and damn the consequences."

"Forget Tyler. Let him go. Stop trying to find and kill him, and I will do whatever you want." Caroline whispered. Tears welling into her eyes.

"If I do that, then I want you Caroline. Not for a night not for a week, for as long as I want you. Whether that be a year or a century. No backing out or acting as though this is a burden. I want all of you final offer." Klaus stared into her eyes, his burning with ferocity, making sure she understood fully what she would be committing to.

Caroline took a deep breath, and without further hesitation answered exactly how he had known she would. "Yes," she answered.

"Yes what Caroline? Look at me when you answer." Klaus demanded.

"Yes, I'll…belong to you as long as you leave Tyler alone." She locked her eyes onto his.

"Starting now," Klaus growled. Shoving his hand into her pony tail he ripped it down, holding her head firmly in place as he began ravishing her mouth. With punishing nips and soothing licks. His free hand pushed her thighs farther apart, she whimpered into his mouth. His hand swept down her back then over break their kiss to sweep her tank top up baring her breasts to his hand. He brushed across one, causing her nipple to tighten further, she squirmed on the hard counter top. As though first noticing her discomfort Klaus immediately shifted and picking her up lowered her on the kitchen floor.

Flat on her back, naked from the waist up Caroline felt the first frisson of fear, and indeciscion. He ripped his shirt off and unbuckling his pants knelt between her legs. He began pushing her jeans down, she resisted for a moment and his head came up sharply, eyes narrowing. Caroling immediately submitted drawing a deep steadying breath, and lifted her hips to help him draw her jeans off.

"Good girl," he muttered, throwing her jeans to the side. Shucking his own jeans off he allowed his eyes to feast upon the body of the woman he had found unforgettable for so long. Finally his, finally his to own, and brand as his. Gripping her hips he dragged her to his mouth, she stiffened as his mouth descended down.

Unable to hold back Caroline moaned, as his tongue dipped into her. Klaus barely constrained a moan himself, unable to hold back his pleasure of the taste of his Caroline. She tastes like sunshine, like life. He tongued her clit, growling his approval against her, when her hands gripped his hair tightly riding his mouth.

"Please, please please," she groaned, thrusting her hip up.

"Please what, love?" Klaus asked. "Tell me what you want, and I will give to you."

"Please let me come. Please, Klaus!" She ended her statement in a half scream, as he insterted one finger into her.

Klaus began licking her harder, pushing his finger in and out rapidly, he could feel her tightening around his finger, and pushing his tongue firmly against her clit he felt her start coming hard. Her whole body went stiff before shuddering against him.

"Like that did you?" Klaus lifted his head, before flipping her onto her stomach. Drawing her up to her knees he shoved himself into her from behind. Gripping her hair he yanked her head up, "Scream for me love." He ordered.

She whimpered instead, and he slapped his hand against her bottom hard enough to make her cry out. "I said scream for me," he hissed pumping into her hard.

"Klaus please!" Caroline screamed.

"That's right, Klaus," He said through gritted teeth. "It's me who's pounding into you, me who made you come harder than you have come before. Me who you belong to." Shoving himself into her one last time he roared out his release, collapsing on top of her.

He switched their positions so he wouldn't crush her, arranging her body to his liking. She lay purposefully still trying to even out her breathing, to gather her thoughts on what had just happened. Tyler's life was worth it, but she couldn't help but feel she had signed away more than her body, she had signed away her soul as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why so quiet, sweetheart?" Klaus asked while lazily tracing her arm with one finger.

Caroline shivered, in response. "Don't ignore me, love. I know you're awake." Klaus's voice developed an edge to it. Steel overlaying velvet.

"I'm not ignoring you. I have nothing to say. Just enjoying the aftermath of sex." She tipped her head back locking eyes with him.

Klaus let his gaze dip lower. "Get dressed. And pack whatever it is you think you'll need. You aren't coming back for a very long time, and don't pull the surprised face I beg of you. I told you what I was expecting."

Caroline squirmed out of his hold. "I didn't realize you meant _live_ with you. I thought this would be a booty call thing. You get lonely or want to have sex and come over, kind of thing."

"Pretending to be stupid is not your strong point. You knew exactly what you were agreeing too, because deep down you wanted it." Klaus stood up watching her dress and lazily began pulling on his jeans. "Now, you have fifteen minutes, I suggest you don't waste any more time pretending to not understand our agreement."

Shooting him a furious glare Caroline stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Amused, Klaus leaned against the counter willing to wait a few more minutes for what he had been waiting for, for lifetimes.

"Are you going to help carry these bags or just stand in the kitchen?" a voice hollered down the staircase. Straightening from his slouch Klaus sauntered over and raised a brow at the array of luggage.

"You do realize that I am a wealthy man? We don't have to bring everything you own right this moment; I was thinking more things you can't live without."

"These are the things I can't live without," Caroline replied huffily dragging the fifth suitcase behind her.

Sighing Klaus picked up the other four easily with one hand, "Can I trust you to follow me? Or do I need to drag you as well?"

"I keep my word, Hybrid." Caroline hissed over her shoulder.

"See that you do, Caroline. It would get very ugly if I had to go looking for you. We will replace your car at a later date."

"Something with a built in gps finder?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Darling, you read my mind." Klaus answered. "If you are any more than twenty minutes behind me, Caroline I won't be held responsible for my actions." He paused at the doorway. "You've been warned."

Blinking back tears Caroline leaned against the wall fighting for control. Guilt swamped her, guilt for enjoying sex with someone who had killed many, guilt for enjoying it. And as much as she hated it, anticipation for what was to come.

•••••

"Sweetheart you made it with three minutes to go." Standing next to the roaring fireplace holding a golden glass of whiskey, Klaus stood with his back to her. One arm propped against mantle. "Please make yourself at home; after all it is your home now." He turned slowly to face her.

"Hard to make a mausoleum a home." She snapped back

"Ah, but I have done such a great job. I take my decorating very seriously. Drink?" He offered tossing the rest of his whiskey down his throat with a flick of his wrist.

"I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of drinking in the next few years." Caroline threw herself on the huge couch closing her eyes.

Smirking Klaus poured another glass of whiskey. "You know sweetheart, all I did was push you in a direction that you were leaning towards. I was tired of waiting, Caroline. Tired of you waiting for a little boy who would never be able to give a tenth of what I can give you." He handed the glass over to her. She took it staring down into the amber liquid, swirling it around. "It's meant to be drank, not played with." He reprimanded softly.

Her eyes snapped up, and she tilted the glass to her mouth. "I like vodka better." She said into the glass.

"Hmm that's because you don't know any better. Are you going to sit on my couch and sulk all night? I won't allow it Caroline. You don't get a night to get used to this; you don't get to pretend like it's not happening not even for a moment. Now finish your drink, it's time for bed."

"Do you always have to be ordering people around? There are other ways to talk to people."

"But this way is much easier for me, and I enjoy tell you what to do." Klaus cocked his head and crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

"I thought it was bed time." She countered.

"Do I have to tell you again?" He asked.

Swallowing she stood up and crossed to him, refusing to look him in the face. Tugging on the ends of her hair he forced her face up. "Go to bed Caroline. Second door on the left."

Not waiting for him to change his mind Caroling fled up the stairs.

•••••

She couldn't fault his taste. She couldn't help by sigh at the feeling of the silky sheets, and deep mattress. The door to the room creaked open and Klaus sauntered in.

"What are you doing in here? This is my room!" Caroline shrieked

"You're room, love? I believe you mean my room." Klaus shrugged his shirt off. "I thought you should be comfortable while we go over our…relationship. Everything has been happening so fast, I feel like you should know what will be expected of you, what I will… want from you."

"Want from me? I think I know what you want from me Klaus. You want to fuck me; you want me as your sex slave. Did I miss anything?" She asked sarcastically.

"Quite a bit actually, but thank you for the sarcasm. I think we have been over the fact that I'm the alpha male. I like to be in charge sweetheart, especially in any kind of relationship." Sitting on the bed he leaned forward towards her. "I don't want you endangering yourself anymore. The moment you agreed to being mine, you became my possession. Which means that if I don't want you doing something, you won't be doing it, I don't want you interacting with Damon or Stefan any longer. They seem to endanger you with no other thought but themselves or Elena." He held up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to argue. "Enough don't even try to argue this, Caroline. I'm not joking. I don't want to guess at where you are at, or what you're doing. You check with me before trying to save the world, understood?"

Flushing with anger Caroline fisted both hands. "I _understand_ but I don't agree with this. I am still a person…"

Cutting her off Klaus bit out "We have established you are mine have we not? I will allow you much Caroline, but this I will not waver on. I will not take the chance. If you don't agree with this I will make sure you are unable to leave this bed let alone the house, and don't think I won't be able to do it."

Pressing her lips together she nodded slowly. Why argue, he wouldn't even allow that more than likely.

"Good." Gripping her wrist he yanked her toward him and pressed his mouth to hers firmly. "We'll start our lives tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline shifted stretching her arms over her head. She hadn't been this comfortable in…ever. She burrowed deeper into the warmth that was soaking into her from behind. She nearly squealed when a hard hand tightened on her slim hip. Memories began crowding into her mind, as she remembered the day before. Holding her breath she opened one eye and scanned the room she was in. She hadn't given herself time or put in the energy the night before to study the room. Dark wood covered the floor, and floor to ceiling French doors decorated one side of the room, with white sheer curtains flowing down. On the far end was a massive stone fireplace and a double door leading to the bathroom and closet she was sure. The bed itself was a massive four poster cherry wood, with the most decadent bedding she had ever encountered.

Caroline slowly edged to the side of the bed, barely containing a surprised cry when the hand on her hip jerked back against a very hard, very warm, very naked chest.

"Good morning, love." A voice rumbled in her ear. "Dare I ask where you were headed, when trying to sneak out of my bed?"

"I wasn't _sneaking_, I just didn't want to disturb you." Caroline muttered.

"Hmmm," He nibbled at her shoulder and moved his hand lower to encompass her bottom warningly. "I really dislike lying sweetheart. Let's try this again shall we? Where were you planning on going?"

"I was just curious as to the scenery. The French doors leading outside, they are … quite lovely." Caroline finished lamely.

"Far be it from me to tell a lady no." He loosened his grip on her, allowing her to slip out of the bed. He propped himself up with one hand to watch her walk through the room naked. "Please walk more slowly; I'm enjoying the view, love." He drawled letting a smile curve his mouth.

She threw him a dirty look as she located jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping both on she crossed to the white French doors, pushing the filmy curtains aside. Ignoring the muttering Klaus was doing, she crossed the doorway into the crisp morning air. Walking over the black iron railing she leaned against it, letting her gaze sweep over the green landscape. Letting out a deep breath she dropped her head forward, looking down in time to see two hands join hers.

Nuzzling her neck Klaus pressed against her hard enough for her to feel how hard he was against her shapely behind. His hands went to the button on her jeans, slipping it through the hole.

She pushed his hands away, "I just got dressed for the day, and I'd prefer not to be undressed within the first thirty seconds of putting them on."

"Then it's a good thing it's not up to you, love." Klaus growled into her ear. He shoved her jeans down impatiently.

"No, someone could see us," she protested struggling against his hold.

He slapped her ass sharply. "Quit it," he ordered. "No one will see us; I would never let anyone see you like this but me, if you don't know that by now then you haven't been paying attention. Step out of your jeans."

Trembling Caroline obeyed sliding her legs free of the confining denim.

"Good girl," he praised. He ran his hand between her legs, smiling slightly at how wet she was. "I can see this is a hardship for you, still."

Whirling around she caught him by surprise at her sudden movement, whipping her hand back he caught it right before it connected with his face. "I wouldn't try that again, I hit back on much…softer places." He warned, his eyes shooting furiously at hers.

"You're nothing but a bully Klaus. A lonely, bully, who has to use whatever is at his disposal to make people be around him,"

Pushing her firmly against the iron grate, he parted her legs and stepped in between them, with his free hand he gripped her chin firmly forcing her to look at him. "I never denied being a bully, sweetheart. I will use any means necessary to get what I want, whether they are fair or underhanded. I don't lie about what I am; you knew who I was when you agreed to save Tyler's life. Let's save some time here, and stop having the same conversation every time you start feeling guilty for liking how I fuck you." He finished crudely.

Pressing his cock against her he lowered his forehead to hers. "Every time I fuck you, I erase another memory of Tyler, and replace it with one of me. " Without pausing he snapped his hips forward sharply enough to make her cry out softly as her swollen tissue accepted his hardness. "Never forget who I am, love. I am first and foremost the Hybrid, the Alpha, and no one least of all you tells me no. Wrap your legs around me."

Slowly she obeyed, wishing that it wasn't exactly what she wanted, that it didn't make her wetter to hear him assert his dominance over her.

Holding her firmly in place he forced his thrusts slightly more upward, making her stiffen. "That's right sweetheart, come for me."

"Then fuck me harder," she gasped.

Shock crossed over his face, before satisfaction took over, and gripping her hips tighter he slammed into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face. "Bite me," Klaus demanded.

Needing no further encouragement Caroline let her vampire side come out, feeling the freedom in the act. She bit down harder than necessary, feeling the euphoria of the rich old blood. Klaus threw his head back his teeth gritted, while he felt Caroline feeding off of him, she started to tighten around him. "Come now Caroline," he ordered hoarsely.

Unable to disobey, she let go of his neck, feeling his blood drip down her chin, as she started coming. Her body fell apart, and she vaguely as though from a great distance heard Klaus roar out his own release. Slipping out of her, Klaus steadied her and wiped the blood from her chin.

"Get dressed, sweetheart, we have a long day ahead of us."

Caroline just stood there watching as he disappeared into the bedroom. Numbly she dragged her jeans on, wondering what the hell had just happened.

•••••

"Finally, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost up there, love." Klaus was still staring into the fire as he spoke.

"Where is my phone?" Caroline demanded. "I need it."

"Why would you possibly need your phone Caroline?" He asked not moving.

"You know why. I need my phone to stay in contact with everyone. My family, my friends…"

"I am your family and friends now Caroline." He interrupted. He turned slowly to face her. "I told you, I don't want you around the Salvatore's. I want you safe and that means staying out of contact with them."

"I agreed to be yours, I'll spread my legs for you and be your whore," before she could finish he threw his glass into the fire and flew to where she was standing. He placed a hand around her throat.

"Don't you ever, call yourself a whore again, Caroline, or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Swallowing hard she looked away. He dropped his hand, and stepping back placed his hands behind his back. "Bonnie is on her way over, to help us figure out what's going on here as well," he said waving a hand between them.

"Going on between us?" She asked puzzled.

Shoving a hand through his blonde hair Klaus growled impatiently. "I have been alive for over a thousand years Caroline, and I have never been as drawn to a woman or anyone for that matter the way I am to you. When I am in you, it's like I can never get enough. I want all of you, ever piece. I get jealous when you look at anything that isn't me. Something else is going on here, and I want to get to the bottom of it. This isn't normal."

"Normal? What is normal? For God's sake we are vampires, drinking blood is 'normal' for us. And you are worried because you enjoy being in my company?" Caroline sat on the arm of the huge couch facing him.

"You know something is happening just like I do Caro. Today on the balcony it took everything in me not to bite you, to force you to say who you belonged to. I wanted to spank your ass until it was bright red, when you tried to slap my face, for daring to try to take over. At the same time all I want is you smiling at me. All I want is you happy, and why is that, love? Why can I not get enough of you? It is driving me slowly crazy, and if someone knows the answer it's Bonnie."

Caroline twisted a strand of hair between her fingers before slowly answering. "Bonnie will tell everyone what's going on. They won't stand for it."

"Yes I am very worried about the Salvatore brothers overpowering me; I sure wish I was an original Hybrid who can't die. Oh wait." He replied drolly. "I am not worried about those two idiots. And that would be Bonnie," he said as the doorbell rang through the house. "Be a doll and answer the door."


	4. Chapter 4

Blowing out a deep breath Caroline prepared herself for the inevitable look and questions that were sure to follow her opening Klaus's home as though it were hers.

"Hey Bonnie," I said breezily trying to ignore the tight ball in her stomach.

"Care, what is going on?" Bonnie whispered walking through the door way. "I get this weird call from Klaus, about your relationship? Since when do you and Klaus have a relationship?"

"In here Bonnie, and you can direct those questions to me, as I am sure Caroline would much rather not answer." Klaus smooth voice floated through the entry hall.

Shooting Caroline an exasperated look Bonnie followed her into the huge living area where the devil himself stood waiting. Lounging on the couch he looked up at them as they walked slowly in. "So Bonnie, why don't you tell me what you found out? Why am I craving Caroline's blood?"

"You're _craving_ my blood?! When were you planning on telling me this?" Caroline turned quickly to face him, furious. "You put my life in danger, yet with every breath you take claim to be only protecting me?"

Flicking her an annoyed glance Klaus answered, "Enough Caroline. Why give you more ammunition towards me? And I don't want to kill you, I want to…taste you. Like you did me earlier. Shall we tell Bonnie about that episode?"

Feeling the blush creep up her neck and into her face, Caroline stalked over to the giant window wrapping her arms around herself in comfort.

"Okay, you guys are creeping me out. All I know is you," she said pointing at Klaus. "Called me asking about werewolf mates and if it would apply to you…"  
"Did you just say mates? Like animals?" Caroline interrupted her face shocked.

"Let me finish, Care," Bonnie crossed over and put an arm around Caroline. "I don't know what's going on with you and Klaus. I do know that he is a psycho killer who hasn't cared about anyone except himself in over a thousand years, until you come into the picture. You don't find that odd?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "I brought some books about the werewolf mating process, but as you figured Klaus, there is nothing about a hybrid mating. If Care, is your mate, then it would explain your patience with her, and inability to kill her."

"Maybe not kill me, but let's not forget the emotional distress he has provided, or the fact that he has almost killed me twice. TWICE, Bonnie, how would a 'mate' do that?" Almost hysterical Caroline could feel tears welling in her eyes at her frustration. The emotions surging through her ranged from relief at knowing what pulled her toward this dark man and at the same time despair. If she was his 'mate', if this whole thing was real then she wasn't getting away. So why did she feel alright with that?

"Caroline sweetheart, let's save the dramatics for when we are alone. Bonnie," he focused on the small witch. "Continue."

"Right, well there is no 'ceremony' or right/wrong way to do this, you won't turn into a hybrid as well or anything like that. It mainly means you are 'it' for each other. Everything is not only heightened, but there is uh, a chance of other side effects besides what you are already feeling Klaus."

"And what about what Caroline isn't feeling?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"How do you know she isn't feeling it? She's just fighting it, not allowing it to develop," Bonnie explained.

"Would you both please stop talking about me like I'm not hear? Seriously." Caroline huffed.

" Calm down, I'm just trying to help, and tell you what to expect. As you continue your er sexual relationship the urge to bite each other will develop. It's a dominate gesture and allows the male to reassert himself. Since Klaus biting you would obviously cause a painful death you would be … biting him back." Bonnie shifted her weight from foot to foot obviously uncomfortable. "Klaus's instincts towards you will also just get stronger. Jealousy, possession, dominance all of that will start coming out in spades as your bodies/souls recognize each other."

"Are you telling me he could get _more_of control with me than he already is?" Carolines eyes went huge. "I really don't know if I could take that." She sat down heavily eyes unfocused.

"Oh I don't know, love, I think you are taking everything I give you quite...well." Klaus smirked in her direction.

"Okay how about ew. Can we leave the sexual innuendos for when I am not here please?" Bonnie asked twisting her face in disgust. "Look, I'm still figuring this whole thing out. A lot of the information I am getting is spotty, and unreliable. Werewolves have mates but they don't always find them. And this could be something else entirely, it's just a theory for now."

Clapping his hands together Klaus stood, "Well thank you Bonnie, please come back with any information you may come in contact with. I believe you know the way out, and Bonnie?"

Pausing in her flight out the door Bonnie turned her head slowly. "Yes?"

"Let's keep what we have learned here, to ourselves, shall we?"

Twisting her mouth into a semblance of a smile Bonnie nodded. "Of course. And I expect I'll see Caroline...?" She trailed off waiting for Klaus to finish her sentence.

"You'll see her around I'm sure. Now I am sure you have other things to do, besides hang around here." He look pointedly toward the direction of the door.

WIth out another back words glance Bonnie walked through the front door, leaving the grand home she threw herself into her car, whipped out her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"You will never believe where I just was..."

"I am not your mate. That just sounds like something out of a bad romance novel." Caroline was speaking numbly, she was still struggling with to many emotions to make much sense out of what she had just heard. "I don't feel anything toward you, so how I can be your mate? I feel disgust, and hate, and..."

"Caroline, if you continue insulting me I'll break that very fine thread holding my temper right now. And then not only will you be sorry, but your very delicious ass will be too. Understood?"

"Are you threatening to _spank_ me?" she gasped out.

"I don't threaten first of all. Second you don't feel only disgust and hate or you wouldn't have been panting out my name only a short time ago. " Crossing over to her he stared down at her bowed blonde head. "Look at me, love." She raised her head slowly. "You feel more than you want to admit. You're scared, and upset with yourself for liking it." Hunkering down so he was eye level with her he caught a strand of her curly hair and twirled it between his thick fingers. " Let it go. Enjoy the sensation of having the most powerful creature on earth feel for you. Instead of hating it, revel in it. Realize the power that comes with it, how many men could actually lay the world at your feet? I'm offering you that and more."

She broke eye contact. "I need a shower."

Veiling the disappointment in his eyes he stood up. "Of course, how remiss of me. I believe you know the way. Don't take long we have plans today."

"You mean you're taking me out of the house? Be still my heart," She replied sarcastically.

"Careful sweetheart. You're treading that thin line again."

Rolling her eyes Caroline stood and before she could toe the line again took off in the direction of the staircase.

Upstairs Caroline pushed the heavy door open into the bathroom, trying not to enjoy the splendid gaudiness of the shower. Sheer glass rose from the floor encasing a shower big enough for three, with amber colored stone gracing the inside with bronze handlings. Pushing the shower into the 'hot' direction she pushed her jeans down and lifted her top. Stepping closer to the mirror she studied her reflection. She kept expecting to look different now, she felt different. She felt...alive. Guiltily alive she reminded herself sternly.

"The shower is behind you, sweetheart." A droll voice said from the doorway.

Jumping she whirled around with one hand to her heart. "Jeez, do you always have to sneak up on me? I wanted a private shower."

Quirking a brow he stared at her. "You need to work on your vampire skills, love. I was hardly 'sneaking'. As for your private shower it's my shower, and you're my possession so I think I can do what I like. Now...continue." He waved a hand in the air.

Furious that he wouldn't even allow her this small pleasure alone she walked past the door to the shower. "Any privacy I give you Caroline, is mine to give don't forget that."

Caroline yanked on the shower door stepping quickly into the moist heat. "How could I forget Klaus? You remind me every chance you get."

"No sense in letting you forget who you belong too sweetheart," a cold gust of air entered the shower as he stepped in. "I wouldn't want you getting to comfortable."

"Is showering with your captives a regular thing?" Caroline asked annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I just thought you might like some help shampooing your hair," he gave her a wounded look.

Not fooling her for a second she turned her back on him, "I doubt you came in here to wash my back…or hair for that matter. Don't you ever think of anything but sex?"

He swept his hand down her back lingering on her bottom before turning her in his arms. "I think of many things concerning you, I admit the majority are sexual." He grinned down at her. " How could they not be? You my love, are perfect in every way." He traced his fingertips over her breast, pinching her nipple lightly.

Her eyes darkened, but she stepped back further into the spray. "Don't, we had sex earlier, besides I am still thinking about what Bonnie just dumped on our plates. Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Darling, I always want to talk to you," Pushing her up against the showers stone wall he lowered his head nipping lightly at her mouth. "So talk." He began nibbling his way down her neck to her breasts.

Squirming in his hold she gasped when he tightened his grip and bit down harder than usual on her nipple. "I can't talk when you're , you're …" she stuttered.

"Fucking you?" he asked calmly not a tremor in his voice.

Glaring at him she nodded. "It's very annoying trying to have a conversation in a shower, with your captor while he's trying his best to get in your pants."

Throwing his head back he burst out laughing. "First of all, you aren't wearing any pants, and second of all there is no 'trying' going on here. I am getting what I want, when I want it. Sometimes I like to play."

"I hate how sure of yourself you are," pushing at his shoulders she held back the cry that almost burst out of her mouth when he pushed his finger into her.

"How could I not be?" He studied her face as he started finger fucking her slowly.

She closed her eyes, not wanting him to see how much it was affecting her, not caring how vain the effort was.

"Tell me you like it," he whispered in her ear. "Tell me you like my finger in you, fucking you."

She let out a whimper, struggling to hold on to her sanity. She could fight it, she could not say what he wanted, and drag it out or she could cave. She could cave and this would end faster, so why was she hesitating?

He kicked her legs further apart giving him more access. Using his thumb he pressed against her clit hard enough to make her cry out. "Tell me Caroline. Now."

Pressing her lips tightly together she shook her head. Growling, he slipped his finger out and spinning her around told her, "Put your hands on the wall."

Trembling she did as he said, pressing against the wall, she cried out surprised when he slapped her bottom sharply. "Stop denying what you feel, dammit. I know you like it, I know you want me so say it damn you," he slapped her bottom again, then adjusting her position pushed himself into her. Gripping her hips to hold her in place he thrust in her deeply enough that he thought he was reaching the closest to heaven he would ever get. Tugging on her wet hair he positioned her head so he could plant rough kisses on her mouth as he pumped into her. "Say it," He growled warningly in her ear.

"Klaus, I … I want it." Caroline whimpered.

"What is it you want Sweet Caroline?" Klaus asked locking his jaw in her shoulder being very careful not to break the skin.

"You, dammit, I want you!" She pressed her face against the wet wall wondering when exactly the game had started to change.

She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling while Klaus finished getting dressed, feeling more empty than she had ever felt before. She was becoming his doll, his sex doll, his Barbie doll. A part of her enjoyed it, no more decision making no more worrying, because he did everything for her. She wasn't Caroline Forbes anymore, she was just Caroline, Klaus's Caroline.

"Ready sweetheart?" Klaus stood at the end of the bed looking down at her, he ran a hand up her jean clad leg and offered a hand to help her up.

Numb she took it allowing him to put her on her feet. "Tonight, we are having quite the party to introduce you to everyone. Well," he corrected himself. "Re-introduce you, that is." He smirked down at her. "As mine."

Please review !


End file.
